Machine vision devices are in common use today in a wide variety of commercial and industrial applications due, in large part, to the added capabilities such devices can provide. Color matching is one important aspect of machine vision which is used to determine whether an image viewed by the machine contains a color corresponding to a to predetermined color to be matched. Color matching may be useful, for example, in process control in manufacturing where the increased accuracy and reliability of such schemes over human-supervised process control may provide significant economic benefit. It would be desirable to increase the availability of color matchers to more widely obtain the benefits such machines provide. Accordingly, an inexpensive yet robust color matcher is sought.